


Кто угодно

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чьи-то в край беспокойные сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто угодно

Люк просыпается от ощущения горячей широкой ладони на своем бедре, красноречиво скользящей вдоль кромки боксеров и лавиной посылающей мурашки по позвоночнику в затылок, где от острого удовольствия, кажется, шевелятся волосы. Собственные руки плотно припаяны к чьей-то шее, дыхание подводит, губы саднит. Переход от сна к этой жаркой густой темноте, наполненной слишком правильными прикосновениями, настолько зыбок, насколько напрочь остается за кадром, что сейчас происходит и с кем. Но расслабленное изласканное тело до одури хочет сдаться без разбору, оно, глупое, вообще похоже считает, что пробуждения не было, и все дозволено. Пока непроглядная тьма не преподносит до боли знакомый запах парфюма, а следующий за этим открытием хриплый стон не сдает с потрохами его автора. Первой мыслью в голове бьется безадресное и всеобъемлющее «фак». Руки было даже дергаются отодвигать от себя внезапного ночного захватчика, но гипнотизирующее затапливающее наслаждение здорово мешает решительности и, как следствие, процессу. А самое неожиданное, вдруг доходит до Ньюберри, что источник всего этого переполоха по-прежнему спит. Становится ли от этого легче? Скорее наоборот. Внутри бесконтрольно цветет то самое дурацкое чувство, когда понимаешь, что вместо тебя мог бы быть кто угодно. И следом за ним еще одно, не менее дурацкое, ибо подлое - что бы сейчас ни произошло, кроме тебя помнить об этом не будет никто.

Только как он сам потом примирится с этими воспоминаниями? Да к черту! Ньюберри осторожно выбирается из крепких, но управляемых объятий, и, мелко подрагивая, идет в ванную снимать болезненное напряжение. Кто бы ему сказал, что этим закончится его вполне невинная ночевка у Эммета, после того, как в его собственном номере по вине постояльцев сверху произойдет потоп, он бы от души повеселился. И, от греха подальше, остался ночевать у себя. Теперь же… Остается лишь воспользоваться опытом поколений и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. И в первую очередь перед самим собой. Люк с тоской и какой-то ни к месту нежностью рассматривает в зеркало свои покрасневшие губы. Вместо попыток забыть сейчас он искренне сожалеет, что не помнит поцелуев.

 

\- Как спал? – спрашивает утром Скан.

Люк ловит его взгляд, но, как ни старается, не находит в нем никакого подтекста.

\- Нормально, - отзывается он нейтрально. – Но сегодня буду рад вернуться к себе.

\- Я беспокойно сплю? – без обиды смеется Эммет.

\- Скорее я, - на грани отшучивается Ньюберри.

Внешне ничего не меняется.

 

Зато внутри правит бал хаос.

Несмотря на ангельскую внешность, Ньюберри далеко не новичок в интимных отношениях, тем проще признать - он никогда прежде не испытывал такого аншлага ощущений и эмоций. Когда от одной лишь мимолетной ассоциации, вскользь брошенного взгляда, обыденного пусть и неприличного жеста или показавшегося знакомым запаха рвет крышу не слабее торнадо, и ты просто не знаешь, как это пережить и куда прятаться, когда катаклизм происходит в тебе самом.

Когда ему позволяет совесть, изрядно подточенная усталостью и осознанным воздержанием, он собирает из уже порядком потрепанных воспоминаний ту злосчастную ночь и позволяет событиям пойти дальше, быть может, даже до утра… и каждый раз с глухой обидой вспоминает про блядское «кто угодно». Это лишает покоя. Он снова и снова на распутье между своим сомнительным согласием и пониманием его ненужности.

Можно сколько угодно задвигать это вглубь сознания, пряча за потоками рутинных мыслей, работы, планов на будущее, но пропадая из виду, оно не перестает существовать, а живет собственной жизнью, и ломится в гости всегда некстати и без приглашения.

 

\- Я тебя ничем не обидел? - как-то в перерыве между сценами спрашивает Эммет, и Люк судорожно пытается сообразить, где он мог проколоться.

\- Почему ты так решил? – отвечает он вопросом на вопрос.

\- Я иногда замечаю краем глаза твой взгляд, а когда поворачиваюсь, ты уже смотришь в другую сторону, и лицо у тебя… - Ньюберри сглатывает, в панике шаря в голове в поисках отмазки, -… как у Кирена во время визита на собственную могилу.

Люк надеется, что его облегченный выдох можно отнести к ошибочному предположению Скана, хотя на самом деле он до неприличия рад, что тот сам подсказал ему выход.

\- Я просто вхожу в роль, - улыбается он натянуто. - Саймон многое меняет в мире Кирена и впоследствии много для него значит. Вот я и медитирую… на тебя. Тебя это смущает?

Ньюберри сам в шоке от того, что только что сморозил. В голове фраза звучала и в половину не так откровенно.

Но Эммет, кажется, не ищет в его словах скрытого смысла и легко отвечает на улыбку, подмигивая:

\- В этом случае нет.

Надо с этим заканчивать, с горечью думает Люк.

 

Но планы планами, а у Бога, как всегда, странное чувство юмора. Возвращаясь в номер после очередной съемки, Люк застает у дверей Эмили.

\- Это ужас что такое, - выразительно закатывает она глаза и прижимает к голове завернутый в полотенце лед. – Не спала две ночи из-за поселившихся по соседству музыкантов и их группис: то бухают и песни орут, то трахаются, как кролики. Не знаю, что хуже. Может?.. – она так по-щенячьи заглядывает в глаза, что и без слов понятно, о чем речь. И вопрос «Почему я?» как-то теряется сам собой. Ньюберри без возражений открывает дверь и отдает ей ключ.

\- Я пойду спать к Эммету, как в прошлый раз, - неожиданно даже для себя говорит Люк, и виноватое выражение лица Беван мгновенно сменяется облегчением.

\- Ты мой BDFF, - улыбается она с почти осязаемой благодарностью и тут же следом зевает.

\- Сладких снов, - желает ей Люк и уходит в сторону лифтов, но вместо того, чтобы подняться к Скану, спускается в бар при отеле.

 

Эммет находит его там уснувшим за барной стойкой.

\- Эй, Ньюберри, - тихонько трясет за плечо, - все котята и зайчата уже спят давно, ты почему до сих пор тут трешься?

Тот лишь моргает растерянно, хмурит брови спросонья и, по всей видимости, не совсем понимает, что за зоопарк Скан имеет в виду.

А Эммет сам спать хочет черт знает как и решительно тянет за рукав.

\- Пойдем.

Ему совсем не хочется пояснять, что Эмили перед сном нашла в себе силы позвонить ему, чтобы лично извиниться за причиняемые неудобства и пожелать им добрых снов, и он, как дурак, полночи ждал появления Ньюберри на пороге и как-то по-детски вдруг переполошился, а не случилось ли чего.

Пока мозг благополучно спит, Люк на буксире плетется следом за ведущей рукой.

А проснувшись утром, обреченно рассматривает ее поперек своей груди, чувствует чужое дыхание в затылок и легко распознаваемую пульсацию пятой точкой.

Как плюшевого мишку, блин, подгреб, зачем-то хочет разозлиться он, но испытывает лишь отдающееся в паху желание, такое вязкое и бескомпромиссное, что кружится голова, а пальцы, вслед за возбуждением, накатывающим волнами, рефлекторно сжимаются на краешке одеяла.

Черт тебя возьми, Эммет, нельзя же так легко пускать в свою кровать людей, не предупреждая их о последствиях. Господи, да ты же сам не знаешь, что творишь с ними. Ты же, блять, спишь!

В этот раз выбраться, не потревожив спящего, на порядок сложнее, но все же возможно. Ньюберри на ходу натягивает вещи и тихонько прикрывает за собой дверь.

Все очень плохо.

 

\- Люк, подожди секунду, - окликает его Сканлан в перерыве.

И Ньюберри впервые за последние несколько лет очень страшно, но он стискивает зубы и послушно ждет, пока Саймону поправят грим, и он… что сделает? Спросит, что происходит? Знать бы самому.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – спрашивает подошедший Эммет, неожиданно приобнимая Люка за плечи.

А тот начинает позорно заикаться:

\- Я.. я.. д-да, - но из-под руки не выворачивается: то ли сил нет, то ли хочет урвать законный, адресованный вдруг именно ему кусок тепла.

\- На тебе лица нет, английский мальчик, Апостол беспокоится, - констатирует Скан, будто в шутку, но глаза имеет при этом абсолютно серьезные.

\- Спал урывками, ты же в курсе, - не врет, но очень сильно не договаривает Люк.

\- Почему сразу не пришел? – интересуется Эммет, и в его голосе и выражении лица уже нет и намека на смех, даже для вида.

Ньюберри катастрофически не знает, что ответить. И, кажется, в этот момент его выдает лицо.

Не отпуская от себя и непринужденно улыбаясь встречным, Скан мягко, но уверенно ведет его в первый попавшийся темный угол и там разворачивает глаза в глаза.

\- Что не так?

\- Все… - «в порядке» хочет сказать Люк, но последние два слова застревают в горле, и ответ получается пугающе искренним.

От внимательного взора Эммета теперь не спрятать ни трясущиеся взмокшие ладони, ни сбоящее дыхание, ни, в конце концов, панически упертый в пол взгляд.

\- Это как-то связано со мной? – уточняет он, хотя в этом и нет необходимости.

Ньюберри молчит и не отпирается, что уже само по себе ответ.

\- Саймон Монро, на площадку! – доносится до них звучный голос ассистента режиссера.

Эммет выдыхает и за подбородок поднимает голову Люка:

\- Мы поговорим об этом вечером, хорошо? Просто будь в номере, чтобы мне не пришлось опять искать тебя по всему отелю.

Когда он уходит, Ньюберри не может отделаться от ощущения, что все еще чувствует кожей едва различимую дугу, прочерченную его большим пальцем.

 

Но вечером Сканлан не объявляется.

Его визит приходится скорее на глухую ночь, когда Люк, который к этому моменту уже с десяток раз напсиховался на тему, как его прихода, так и его отсутствия, спит глубоким измотанным сном. Он открывает дверь, лохматый и едва ли прикрытый растянутой футболкой, и вопросительно щурится на ночного гостя.

\- Раньше не смог, прости, - разглядывает его Скан, от него едва заметно пахнет виски. – Я могу войти?

Плохо понимая, о чем в такой час может идти речь, Ньюберри молча пропускает его в номер и, пряча в кулаке зевки, смотрит в сторону спальни.

Эммет перехватывает его взгляд и внезапно говорит:

\- Быть может, если это будет твой номер, а не мой, ты не сбежишь утром?

Сон снимает, как рукой, и сразу становится неловко, что Люк почти не одет.

\- Вот и выясним, - кивает на спальню Скан. Кивает без иронии, издевки и без подтекста. Он будто и вправду хочет выяснить – что не так. Будто это может быть для него важным. Ньюберри на автомате следует за ним к разворошенной кровати и, уже особо не скрываясь, пристально смотрит, как тот раздевается.

\- Хороших снов? – почему-то с вопросительными интонациями звучит пожелание Эммета в опустившейся темноте.

\- Хоро… ших, - не с первого раза удается ему ответить.

 

Люк просыпается от собственного протяжного стона, вцепившись пальцами в уже понятно чьи широкие плечи. Его футболка задрана по самые подмышки, лишая чувствительную кожу единственной преграды от сокрушительного вторжения тех самых рук. В этот раз все еще ярче, еще бесповоротнее, путь к отступлению не вызывает интереса, не заслужив даже внимания, сопротивление съеживается за ненадобностью. «Кто угодно» отметит тебя сегодня по полной программе, мелькает у Люка злорадная мысль, прежде чем он смыкает зубы на вовремя подвернувшейся ключице и с нажимом ведет короткими ногтями по влажной коже. Чтобы у них обоих не осталось назавтра никаких сомнений. Эммет с коротким выдохом выгибается и так яростно вламывается в его рот поцелуем, что какие бы то ни было еще остававшиеся мысли сносит нахрен, а Ньюберри может лишь беспомощно скулить в ответ. Нельзя так фатально хотеть своего партера по съемкам, но он хочет, ему сейчас ни на каплю не стыдно или страшно, а завтра хоть потоп.

\- Люк, - слышит он тихое, когда его ненадолго отпускают отдышаться, - я ни черта не понимаю, но разбираться сейчас как-то совсем не хочется…

\- Ты не спишь, - вдруг доходит до Ньюберри.

\- Это проблема? – напряженно уточняет Скан.

\- А ты вообще в курсе, что домогаешься во сне своих соседей по кровати? – в темноте Люк улыбается, как сумасшедший, и уже на обозначенных законными основаниях притирается ближе.

\- Что, правда? – кажется, в уме Эммета сейчас со стремительностью скоростного поезда складывается два плюс два. – То есть это могло случиться еще неделю назад? – рычит он почти угрожающе.

\- Ты спал, - Ньюберри надеется не выдать себя голосом, когда добавляет, - вместо меня мог быть кто угодно.

Скан на пару секунд зависает.

\- Вообще-то, если уж на то пошло, та же Эмили сама пару раз ночевала у меня… - он прижимает к себе крепче дернувшегося было Люка. – Как хороший друг и только. Саттон как-то вырубился у меня на кровати после съемки, на пиво называется зашел. И ни с кем наутро никаких недопониманий не возникало. А тут вдруг, здрасьте-пожалуйста, кто угодно.

Люк пристыженно молчит, переваривает внезапно свалившееся на него откровение.

\- Кто же знал, - проникновенно шепчет ему Скан на ухо, принимая безоговорочную капитуляцию, - что красивый английский мальчик может сказать «да» немертвому Апостолу, - и многообещающе добирается горячими ладонями до его задницы.

Ньюберри давится вдохом и на выдохе стонет «да» в призывно улыбающиеся губы.


End file.
